falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
機器人廢棄廠
(dead settler) (west) (west) (outlook south) (west) }} The robotics disposal ground is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Before the Great War, this place was used to dispose of failed assembly line robots.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 259: "A junkyard for failed assembly line robot prototypes, as well as rusting scrap. Use the holotape in the terminal to activate the Sentry Proto MKIV if you wish. How far away is the range of this activation? Why not test it out? Don’t forget to rummage around by the tire pile (east entrance) for a Mini Nuke, and the Fat Man is among the rusting cars, northwest of the Sentry Bot."' Layout The disposal ground is located northeast of Vault 111 and a little northwest of USAF Satellite Station Olivia, on the shore of Misty Lake. It consists of a small scrapyard with one building and a bunch of rusty cars; there is also a disabled sentry bot in the scrapyard which may be activated using a holotape found on the terminal in the main building. The building also contains a weapons workbench. 值得注意的物品 * 戰鬥鐵衛兵MK IV全像卡帶 – 屋內的終端機裡，可以用終端機下指令，或是下載到嗶嗶小子上操作。 * 改裝高手第1冊 – 屋內桌上。 * 胖子發射器 – 西北角的垃圾堆上，兩邊有廢車殘骸。 * 核融合核心 - In the military supply trunk/crate next to the sentry bot. Two additional fusion cores can be obtained by booting up the sentry bot and then ordering it to self-destruct. * 迷你核彈 - 藏在前門的輪胎後面。 * Power armor equal to the Sole Survivor's level, ranging from T-45 to X-01 – Approximately 200 feet (60 meters) east-southeast of the main building, in the open, next to a downed Vertibird. It is possible to get an empty frame. Notes * Inside the main building there is a terminal which holds the combat sentry proto MK IV holotape. Initiating it will allow the player character to activate the inactive combat sentry bot outside and send it to various military installations to kill any present foes. After each run, the robot will return to the disposal ground. * The holotape has to be activated in the vicinity of the sentry bot in order to control it. * Up to six mole rats will spawn at the site upon activating the sentry bot, after a short delay. Appearances The robotics disposal ground appears only in ''Fallout 4. Bugs * If the robot is stuck in a 'deactivated' animation after it has been remotely powered up via the junkyard computer, hitting the robot in the head with a melee attack may solve the issue. This will enable it to move and use melee attacks as well. Strangely enough, it will not use its main weapons and will not initiate the self-destruct sequence. * After issuing an order, the robot might remain motionless. Opening the console then clicking on the robot and first typing and then will fix the issue. * One may be unable to obtain the mini nuke behind the pile of tires. Saving and reloading by the mini nuke does not fix this problem, and may cause the mini nuke to disappear completely. It can be dislodged by gunfire or jumping on it. * At times, it is possible to activate the sentry bot, only to have it freeze in place in its standard "disabled" stance. The bot can then be ordered to travel somewhere, and will state that it is going, but not move. The bot will remain neutral at this point, but immobile. Ordering it to self destruct will typically not produce any effect. However, should the player character move a distance away and shoot the robot, it will suddenly turn hostile and teleport to the player character, while at the same time initiating the self destruct sequence. On the other hand, ordering it to self-destruct *before* ordering it to travel will result in a successful self-destruction, procuring 2 fusion cores and other loot. * The building's entrance may be covered by a metallic looking texture. If the door is opened, it can be walked through, but the texture still persists. * If the mole rats are underground, standing near the Sentry bot may allow one to activate V.A.T.S and attack the mole rats if one is holding a melee weapon while they are underground. Gallery RoboticDisposalGround-1.jpg|View in the night FO4 Robotics disposal ground hot rodder.png|Hot Rodder issue #1 FO4_Combat_Sentry_Proto_MK_IV.png|The Combat sentry proto MK IV holotape located on the terminal References en:Robotics disposal ground es:Vertedero de desechos robóticos ru:Кладбище старых роботов uk:Кладовище старих роботів Category:Fallout 4 locations